Quentin Lance (T.V Series)
Quentin Lance is an American crime drama television series developed by Bruno Heller, based on characters published by DC Comics and appearing in the Green Arrow franchise, primarily those of Quentin Larry Lance and Oliver Jonas Queen. The series stars Joshua Jackson as the young Lance, while Heller executive produces, along with Danny Cannon, who also directed the pilot. Cast * Joshua Jackson as Quentin Larry Lance * Donal Logue as Albert Davis * Ty Sympkins as Oliver Jonas Queen * Zabryna Guevara as Sara Evans * David Ramsey as Walter Steele * Seth Gabel as Werner Zytle/The Count * Donnelly Rhodes as Temple Fugate * Andrew-Stewart Jones as James Diggle * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Cindy "Sin" Martinez * Jada Pinkett Smith as Samandra Watson * Amy Gumenick as Carrie Cutter * Jon Doman as Adam Hunt * David Zayas as Vincent Santini * Tina Huang as Kimberly Hill * Kirk Avecedo as Ricardo Diaz Sr./The Dragon Episodes # "The Pilot"-Rookie detective Quentin Lance and his partner Detective Albert Davis are assigned to the case of the murders of Robert, Moira, and and Thea Queen, whose ship the Queens Gambit was sabotaged. Their investigation leads them to a parolee named Marcus Dale, whom Davis kills in Lance's defense. They discover that Dale had been framed, leading them to mobster Samandra 'Fish' Watson, an associate of Adam Hunt, an organized crime boss. Watson has them captured, but Hunt spares them upon his arrival, revealing that he intended to end the case so that the people of Starling City could feel safe, facilitating his illegal activities. In exchange, Hunt orders Lance to kill Werner Zytle, a low-level member of Watson's gang and informant for Starling City Major Crimes Unit (MCU) investigators Kimberly Hill and James Diggle. Lance fakes Zytle's death, and tells him never to return to Starling City. Lance promises Robert and Moira's son as well as Thea's brother Oliver and his guardian, Walter Steele, to find the real killer. Zytle kills a fisher. A mysterious woman named Sin is seen watching the Queen Mansion. Meanwhile, Hill threatens Carrie, Lance's fiancee, to tell him about Carrie's unknown past. # "Cindy Martinez"-Lance and Davis start investigating the abductions of street kids by Patti and Doug, operatives of Dr. Barton Mathis ,A.K.A. the Dollmaker, and have been posing as members of the Mayor's Homeless Outreach Program. Mayor Altman announces plans to help Starling City's homeless kids, rounding them up and shipping them out of town. Patti and Doug hijack one of the buses of street kids, including Sin. After Davis 's extreme interrogation of an informant, Lance obtains a clue. Lance and Davis arrive and catch Patti and Doug while encountering Sin. While Oliver has plans to find a way to help the children, Lance meets Sin who states that she has been watching him during his visits with Oliver and might have some information on the person who sabotaged the Queens Gambit. Meanwhile, Zytlet kills two teenagers after they mock his walking pattern. He takes refuge in a rented trailer after his faked death, plotting his return to Starling City City, having kidnapped one of the teenagers for ransom. Hunt confronts Watson for her plans to overthrow him, having heard from Zytle. The former warns her by having her lover beaten. Hill and Diggle meet with Zytle's mother Gertrude in hopes of finding her son. # "The Balloon-Man"-Lance and Davis track a vigilante who targets corrupt Starling City officials and nicknamed "Balloon-Man" for strapping his victims to weather balloons, which eventually implode in the cold atmosphere, giving the victim a long fall. Hill and Diggle question Lance about Zytle, who returns to Starling to get revenge on Watson. He gets a job at Don Vincent Santini's restaurant, and is befriended by Santini himself. Watson arranges for Hunt's lover Natalia to be disfigured in response to her own lover's beating. Lance realizes that "Balloonman" is social worker Davis Lamond, who was driven to vigilantism because of corrupt officials refusing to aid children on the streets. After arrest, he warns Lance that more vigilantes will follow in his path. Hunt tells Watson that he will investigate what happened to Natalia, also telling about the Iron Heights Plan. At his apartment later, Lance receives a surprise visit from Zytle. Meanwhile, Carrie is revealed to be an addict and Hill's former girlfriend. Sin is given to Lance for his investigation; but she uses the chance to escape. # "Iron Heights Prison"-Lance learns of the Iron Heights Plan when he visits Oliver Queen , where Walter mentions that Hunt and Mayor Altman are backing the project that will improve the Iron Heights District. An unnamed hitman called Mr. Blank has been targeting the city council members involved in the Iron Heights Project. After an armed robbery of Santini's restaurant, Zytle is promoted to restaurant manager by Santini following the former's action of saving a bag of money and the death of the previous manager. Watson pits two female singers against each other for her nightclub job opening, with the winner being Liza. In order to prevent the war, Mayor Altman holds a conference about a compromise on the Iron Heights Plan, that Hunt will handle small housing development projects and Santini will be refurbishing the Prison. Lance urges Oliver not to lose hope in the city. Later, Zytle fatally poisons the restaurant robbers, who are revealed to had been hired for just that purpose by Zytle himself. Meanwhile, Carrie confronts Lance about Zytle , telling him about her past with Hill. She decides to end the engagement when he refuses to talk. # "Viper"-Oliver plans to find a way to speak to the board members of Queen Consolidated to learn their connections to the Iron Heights District Project. A new drug called "Viper", a prototype of Venom, is hitting the street, endowing the user with super-strength, but eventually killing them. Santini plans to rob a casino owned by Hunt, and Zytle offers a less-casualty plan, forcing him to reveal his past, which Santini believes after Lance confirms it. The latter learns that "Viper" is being distributed at a charity event held by WellZyn and Queen Consolidated . Lance shoots the canister on the roof and former WellZyn employee Stan Potolsky is exposed, committing suicide after he suggests they check out Warehouse 39, where Lance and Davis later find nothing, observed by Queen Consolidated operative Mathis. Santini successfully robs the casino, admiring Zytle. As Watson makes plans to conspire against Hunt with her lover and Russian mob boss Nikolai, a disguised Liza visits Hunt and begins seducing him with memories of Hunt's mother, whom Hunt loved very much. # "Curse of The Goat"-Ten years ago, a masked killer calling himself the "Spirit of the Goat" targets the firstborn of Starling City's elite, leading Davis and his partner Dix to investigate the case. They find the killer, Randall Milkie, who is shot down by Davis after Dix falls through a trap door and ends up badly injured. In the present day, Davis finds another elite firstborn murdered by someone with the same "Goat" motive. Upon surgery, Davis sees Milkie's trademark, which only he and Dix knew, meaning that he was not an copycat. During a debrief, Dix tells Lance about Davis 's enthusiasm for justice, to Lance's surprise. Davis deduces that hypnotherapist Marks coerced both Milkie and the new killer to become the Goat to scare Starling City's rich and corrupt, leading to Marks' arrest. The "murder" of Zytle is also investigated, with Lance the prime suspect as Hill and Diggle finally find a witness near the river. When they attempt to arrest Lance and Davis , Zytle enters the precinct, causing friction between Davis and Lance. Meanwhile, CSU operative Fugate is revealed to be in love with archivist Kristen Kringle, who ignores him. Sin infiltrates the the Queen Mansion and steals a component of Oliver's investigation. # "My Bad"-Exonerated, Lance tells Carrie to leave Starling City. Zytle leads Santini enforcer Frankie Carbone and two other henchmen to Nikolai's hideout, killing the latter and Carbone by buying the loyalties of the henchmen. Hill and Diggle begin cooperating with Lance. The escalating mob war is settled with a land trade between Santini and Hunt. A drunken Davis re-evaluates his choice for helping Lance, and the two partners attempt to arrest Mayor James and Hunt, but they give up when it is revealed that Hunt and hitman Hannibal Bates have Carrie, who had returned to try and negotiate with Hunt for Lance. Hunt allows the trio to leave. In a flashback to the night they had met Lance, it is shown that Zytle and Hunt had formed a deal, in which Hunt would place Lance in charge of killing Zytle, giving Zytle a chance at surviving, and in exchange, Zytle would forge an alliance with Santini, snitching for Hunt; and Zytle told Hunt about Watson and Nikolai and their plan. It is revealed that Hunt spared Lance's life due to Zytle's request. # "Adrian Chase"-Liza's loyalty to Watson begins to falter when she learns of the latter's plan to eventually kill Hunt, but Watson presses her to steal a ledger from the Hunt's office that may be used to incriminate him. During a prison transport from Iron Heights Prison to St. Henry Psychiatric Hospital, bomb maker Jeffrey Coopersmith is taken by the Russian mob, known as the Bratva, who are working against Hunt following Nikolai's death. Lance meets with Adrian Chase, who suspects tycoon Justin Claybourne is responsible for the Queen murders. Lance and Davis realize from Coopersmith's brother that Coopersmith intends no harm. Manipulated by Watson, the Bratva target Hunt's cache of money, but when a police standoff ensues, the Bratva's armored truck explodes via remote control by Watson 's enforcer, Butch Gilzean. Zytle confronts Liza for spying on Hill, whom the former claims will not tell. Mayor Altman announces his plans to reopen Iron Heights Prison to house the mentally ill criminals, including Coopersmith. Oliver returns to school, where he has some trouble with bully Simon Morrison, and Walter has Ted Grant teach the former how to fight. # "Claybourne"-Assassins led by Copperhead (Jessica Lucas) infiltrate Queen Manor, but Oliver escapes into the city with help from Sin. Walter seeks Lance and Davis 's help to find the pair. Chase suspects that Claybourne hired the assassins to cover his tracks. However, Lance learns Claybourne is also being targeted to hide what he knows; the assassins kill Lovecraft in a staged suicide, planting Lance's gun at the scene. Following the armory fiasco, Zytle tells Hunt that Watson has a mole in his ranks, but does not reveal the identity. Sin determines the assassins are after her, and she and Oliver encounter Veronica Dale, Marcus' daughter. The assassins find Sin and Oliver, but she escapes while Davis and Walter , who convinces Watson to help, arrive and rescue Oliver. Sin later kisses Oliver and returns to living on the streets. Following Lovecraft's "suicide", Mayor Altman reassigns Lance a security guard at Iron Heights Prison. # "Rouges' Gallery"-While working at Iron Heights run by Dr. Gerry Lang, Lance investigates a series of attacks on inmates with the help of Dr. Dinah Drake. Watson discusses her plan to overthrow Hunt with underboss Jimmy Saviano, who has a disagreement with her on succession. Zytle is arrested by the police for trying to further extort some fishermen already paying protection money to Santini. The former is freed by the latter, who initiated the arrest to warn Zytle about hubris. Hill ends her relationship with Carrie. Lance, Davis , and Captain Evans discover that the person attacking inmates was Jack Gruber,2324 who then escapes from Iron Heights with his associate Aaron Danzig, after killing several guards and Dr. Lang. Saviano tries to convince Gilzean to change sides, but the latter kills him instead. Sin takes an ill Veronica to Lance's. Carrie calls and mistakes Veronica as his girlfriend. # "What The Little On Told Him"-Gruber and Danzig go on rampage through Gotham. Lance promises Commissioner Nudocerdo he will arrest Gruber within 24 hours. Fugate learns Gruber is a former Mafia bank robber who was betrayed by Santini. Lance and Davis put Santini under protective custody to use as bait to attract Gruber to the precinct. Gruber and Danzig attack, but Lance thwarts them by shorting out Gruber's electrical apparatus with water. For living up to his end of the deal, Lance is reinstated as a detective. Meanwhile, Watson makes her move against Hunt by "abducting" Liza and extorting him into signing his crime family over to Watson 's gang. Hunt nearly goes through with the deal, but Zytle informs him that Liza is Watson 's mole. Hunt confronts Watson , has his mercenaries take both her and Gilzean prisoner, and strangles Liza to death. Zytle inherits Watson 's nightclub and what's left of her gang. Carrie visits her estranged parents. Santini begins suspecting Zytle. Lance and Dinah develop romance. # "Welcome Back, Quentin Lance"-Watson is tortured by Hunt 's henchman, but Gilzean frees himself and rescues her. A homicide witness is murdered while under custody at SCPD. Lance comes to suspect Narcotics Detective Gregory Wolfe is behind. Learning that Wolfe is supported by influential figures, Lance asks Zytle for help, who tasks his enforcer, Gabe. Oliver asks Sin about his parents' murderer, but she reveals she lied about seeing the man's face to avoid being sent to juvenile detention. Fugate gives Kringle a romantic greeting card, but Wolfe finds it and mocks him; Kringle later apologizes to Fugate and admires the card. Gabe gives Lance evidence that exposes Wolfe ' involvement in the witness' death, and Wolfe is arrested. Lance learns that Gabe threatened the family of Delaware, Wolfe 's accomplice, for proof. Watson and Gilzean confront Zytle at the nightclub, but Bates arrives and recaptures Gilzean. Watson escapes decides to temporarily leave Gotham, with Davis revealed as her lover. # "City of Fear, Part One"-Lance and Davis investigate when a serial killer, Ricardo Diaz, who is an expert at martial arts is preying on strippers working for Vincent Santini. Night after night, he visits smoky strip clubs, waiting for his victims. Ted Grant becomes a suspect when a body is found in his gym. Ted explains to Oliver that he was once a vigilante who retired after a drug dealer was beaten to death by accident. Santini urges him to find the killer and end him since his business is under threat, however, Ted refuses but is willing to investigate fearing that Donna Smoak, the woman he loves, will be the next target. Ted and Santini's mob attack an individual whom they think is the culprit, however, they found he is innocent and the victim presses charges on Ted. Lance warns Grant to stay off the streets. In light of Sin's recent claim of false witness, Oliver absolves Lance of his promise to find the killer, intending to solve the case himself. Watson informs Santini about Zytle's treachery to him. Santini tries to kill Zytle, who escapes. Fugate frames medical examiner Guerra for hoarding body parts after Guerra has him suspended for his repeated corpse probing. After Guerra's suspension and Fugate's reinstatement, Lance informs Dinah, who finds a clue in Crane's case, that a job has opened up for her as SCPD's medical examiner. Watson is captured by mercenaries on a boat away from Starling City. # "City of Fear, Part Two"-Lance has Grant released from a holding cell and informs him that Santini is in the hospital when trying to defend a stripper named Ginger from Diaz. Lance and Davis investigate Diaz's background to learn he was once in prison for a crime that he hasn't committed and was then released by Brian Nudocerdo who found evidence of his innocence. This makes Lance and Davis deduce that Hunt had Diaz released to deal with Santini, who is his criminal rival. Oliver continues a yearly family tradition by going on a hiking trip in the woods, albeit alone for the first time. He finds himself unprepared for the dangers, but Walter eventually joins him. Hunt visits Santini in the hospital. Santini speaks with Hunt and agrees to let Zytle live, but warns the latter that it will last until Hunt's eventual death. When Diaz attempts to kill Donna, who is revealed to be a drug addict in order to cope with the murders of her stripper friends, Grant arrives to defend her. Grant then kills Diaz. Davis arrives with the entire police force and lets Grant off the hook. Watson wakes up among other captives and befriends a man named Kelly. She kills the prisoners' leader and takes his place, learning that their captors are organ harvesters. Dinah becomes the new medical examiner. # "The Blind Fortune Teller"-Carrie returns to Starling to find Sin and Veronica squatting in her apartment. Lance and Dinah investigate the murder of Lila Machins, a snake dancer with Haly's Circus, and the contesting families Flying Graysons and the Lloyds are suspects. Lance determines that Lila's son Lonnie is the killer, which he eventually admits maniacally. When business begins to decrease at Zytle's club, Bates brings in a brainwashed Gilzean for help. Taking advice from Sin and Veronica, Carrie attempts to reunite with Lance, but changes her mind after she sees him kissing Dinah. Oliver holds a board meeting at Queen Consolidated and voices concern to the executives that the company is involved with the mob, threatening with legal action. John Grayson and Mary Lloyd get engaged after the dispute between the two families are resolved. Watson manages to get a meeting with the captors' boss after uniting the prisoners against the captors. # "Komodo"-An armed group robs a bank, and one wearing a mask throws some of the stolen money into the crowd to ensure their escape. Lance and Davis identify the "Komodo" as Gus Floyd, but find him dead in the hideout. After a robbery led by Carl Destro, who now wears Floyd's mask, and the Komodo becoming a public hero, Lance and Davis track him to his house where they find him wounded and the mask gone. With information given by Destro, the police find and kill the remainder of the gang in a shootout. A teenage boy steals the mask. Meanwhile, Zytle struggles from Santini's actions against the restaurant, but Butch uses some fake policemen to seize Santini's supplies. Watson discovers that the facility is owned by Mathis, meeting the manager, who tries to take her eye for organ trade purposes; but she removes it herself and destroys it before passing out. An old comrade of Walter, his brother Alan , visits him in the Manor and stays over night. On the next day, however, he steals some of Oliver's files, stabs Walter to evade capture and reports to the Board that Oliver has no solid evidence. # "Everyone Has A Secret"-At the hospital, Walter refuses to implicate Alan, his own brother. Lance and Chase investigate the sudden release and reinstatement of Wolfe by Nudocerdo, who announces his support of Flass as the new president of the policemen's union. Davis reveals that Nudocerdo has leverage to blackmail most officers; in Davis's case, Nudocerdo forced him to falsely confess to providing illegitimate evidence against Wolfe. Investigating a triad bookmaking office operated by Frank Chen and interrogating Nudocerdo's former partner, Lance learns that Nudocerdo has ties with Hunt. With Zytle's help. Lance and Davis investigate Nudocerdo's uptown farm, where they find the latter's psychotic daughter Miriam, who confesses to her mother's murder, which Lance uses to terminate Davis' case by blackmailing Nudocerdo, who announces Lance as the new candidate as well as having Wolfe engaged in a fair trial . Meanwhile, Watson finally meets Mathis, who provides her with a blue-irised eye and allows her to prove herself in order to become his right hand woman. She surrenders some of the prisoners, including Kelly. She discovers that the facility is situated on a snowy island. Sin visits Oliver and offers her help in his investigation, which he refuses. Fugate learns that Kringle has a new boyfriend in the SCPD. # "The Starling Slasher"-Despite Lance's warning, Oliver goes after Alan with Sin 's help. Alan confesses that he was hired by the Board. Sin pushes Alan out a window after Oliver hesitates to do so, presumably killing him. Lance and Davis investigate an unsolved murder case. Upon Fugate discovering a painting of a broken heart as the key evidence, Davis realizes that the serial killer called "the Starling Slasher" is responsible. Davis then explains that the Starling Slasher has been murdering people in a certain pattern by murdering children, bathtub murders, verbally forcing victims into committing suicide, and bludgeoning people. Stanley Dove coerces a woman that he kidnaps into jumping to her death from a building by threatening to hurt her family. Evans discovers that the woman had a tumor, which is why Evans decides to close the case. However, Lance refuses to do. Meanwhile, Zytle manages to convince a bar owner to do business, but his real intention is to kill Santini in the bar. Watson succeeds in escaping with Kelly and some other inmates by luring another group to a fatal dead end. She is shot during the takeoff by the "Catcher", the chief guard. It is revealed that Nudocerdo had the case given to Lance, but the latter decides to continue the investigation, knowing the threat upon Dinah. Lance promises Nudocerdo that he will face justice too. In flashbacks, a young age, Dover witnessed his sister die in the shower (implied to be his fault, albeit indirectly.) His mother then committed suicide and his father was bludgeoned outside a bar. # "Under The Knife"-Dinah refuses to leave town, staying at the SCPD. The "Starling Slasher" calls Lance and makes his typical threat. Following the incident with Alan, Oliver and Sin attend Queen Consolidated's Charity Ball with Carrie , where Sin copies keys from Sid Banderslaw, one of the executives who hired Alan. Zytle allies himself with Irish hitmen in hopes of killing Santini, who visits the club and reveals to the former's mother that her son is a psychopathic killer. Fugate tries to protect Kringle from her abusive boyfriend Tom Dougherty, but goes too far when he stabs him to death and has a psychotic breakdown. Investigating the Starling Slasher 's first victim, Lance, Davis , and Evans identify the killer as Stanley Dover. Lance learns that Dover saw him with Carrie at a charity event some time prior, meaning she is the target. Dover approaches Carrie at the Ball and takes her to his home, witnessed by Sin . # "The Anvil or The Hammer"-Dover holds Carrie captive and forces her at knifepoint to choose his next victim. Nygma disposes of Dougherty's body and forges a letter from him saying a cold goodbye to Kringle. Oliver sneaks into Bunderslaw's office to open his safe, but Bunderslaw was expecting Oliver and has emptied it. He claims that Robert knew of Wayne Enterprises' illegal activities but kept quiet. Junior executive Lucius Fox tells Oliver that Robert did not approve of the company's crimes. Oliver confesses his and Sin 's adventures, including Alan's death, to Walter. Zytle sends the hitmen to attack Santini, but is revealed to have set up the plan to frame Hunt and start a war between the two mob bosses. Lance and Davis locate Dover 's apartment, but he and Carrie have already left for her parents' mansion. There, they find her parents dead, and Lance kills Dover after a standoff. Later, Lance reassures Dinah that he no longer loves Carrie . Santini begins attacking Hunt 's men, and Evans calls all SCPD officers to remain on duty during the upcoming gang war. # "All Happy Families Are Alike"-The mob war between Hunt and Santini escalates. Zytle attempts to kill Hunt himself and take his place, but Lance intervenes. As Santini 's men approach, Lance and Davis bring Hunt , Zytle , and Butch to a safe house, but Watson 's new gang, including Selina, take them captive. Santini arrives, but Zytle manipulates him and Watson into a dispute over mob leadership. Watson abruptly kills Santini . Lance , Davis , and Hunt escape in the ensuing chaos. While Butch struggles on whom to be loyal to, Zytle fights and throws Watson off the roof into the water, calling himself Starling City's new crime lord. Carrie undergoes trauma counseling with Lee; Dinah reveals she killed her parents and attacks Dinah, who neutralizes her. Kringle begins suspecting Fugate's involvement in Dougherty's disappearance; and he is revealed to have a second personality. Hunt retires from the mob, urging Lance fighting crime. Walter decides to show Oliver a secret lair that Robert has in the Queen Mansion. Category:Green Arrow Category:Fox